plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camo Ranger
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Foot Soldier |stat 3 title = Primary weapon |stat 3 info = Camo Surprise |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = ZPG Rocket Jump Zombie Stink Cloud Multi-Rocket Rocket Leap Super Stink Cloud}} Camo Ranger is a variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that serves as a Sniper or Marksman for the zombies. Description As a ranged specialist the Camo Ranger is tasked with countering the Cactus, matching her range for range. He often loses his gun when setting it down. Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Camo Ranger is the Camo Surprise, a semi-automatic sniper rifle that is well suited for long range combat. It deals 12-16 impact damage and 12-19 critical damage depends on range. Although this is less than what the Cactus deals per shot, it is balanced by a faster firing speed (granting better self-defence in close-quarters) and a larger clip (making running out of ammo less of an issue). It has 18 ammo compared to the Camo Cactus's 5-6 ammo. However, the shots of Camo Cactus are more powerful, so the weaker Camo Ranger's shots have more ammo. Abilities Weapon upgrades Reload Enhancement Thing The Reload Enhancement Thing reloads faster! Extra Hidden Ammo Hidden ammo discovered resulting in ammo capacity increase. Super Camo Ammo Super Camo Ammo boosts damage, but is hard to find when dropped. Unlocking In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach Level 10 with the Foot Soldier class. He or she needs to do this by completing challenges with the Foot Soldier and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank you level up starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Strategies As the Camo Ranger The description says it all. Camo Ranger is a good sniper that the Zombie team has to offer providing if it is used correctly. As with Cactus, Camo Ranger's weapon is somewhat inaccurate up close, so the Camo Ranger should stay back away from the fight sniping plants from a distance. This Foot Soldier variant is the zombies' counter to the Cactus and its strategies are therefore largely the same. The differences with the the Camo Ranger's rifle is that in exchange for weaker bullets (when compared to the Cactus) it grants a faster firing rate and greater survivabilty in close-quarters. Good loadouts are the Super Stink Cloud and the Rocket Jump. Your choice of ZPG is throw-up between what you prefer, with the default ZPG being good for destroying singular targets and the Multi-Rocket being good at damaging groups of plants Against the Camo Ranger Cactus is the best counter at range as the Cactus can match its range before it can get set up. Peashooter and Sunflower should not try to fight Camo Ranger at range unless they are in their Pea Gatling/Sunbeam form. Chompers should avoid Camo Rangers at all costs unless they are on ground level nearby. Gardens & Graveyards Camo Ranger should try to find places where it can go undetected by the plants for long periods of time. If it is discovered in a snipe point it should use its Zombie Stink Cloud to make a get away to another snipe point. Other modes The Camo Ranger should provide long range support if its teammates are being chased or entering a fire fight. Camo Ranger should be wary that the close proximity of some maps means that it always needs to be ready to flee from a snipe point or to fight to keep it from falling in plant hands. Gallery 980x-1- (8).jpg|A Camo Ranger shooting a Mystic Flower. Camo ranger vs Toxic pea.jpg|A Camo Ranger and a Toxic Pea in promotional image. Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Camo Ranger Gameplay Walkthrough - All New Abilities (Foot Soldier)|Gameplay video. Trivia *In Garden Ops, it only appears in the Sneak Attack special wave and in hard or crazy difficulty. *It is the only Foot Soldier variant that has two shoes. *If the player looks closely, its Camo Surprise weapon is a sniper rifle and has a sniper scope, meaning that it was a professional sniper in his life behind being undead. Category:Zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies